


Гарри Поттер и мир в коробке

by yisandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Чтобы быть счастливым и самодостаточным в этом волшебном мире, порой достаточно пустой картонной коробки. И, разумеется, виртуозного владения чарами.





	Гарри Поттер и мир в коробке

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено дырявым лором магии в мире Роулинг. Посвящается котёнку по имени Тоша.

Альбус Дамблдор считал себя знатоком человеческих душ, но в реальной психологии разбирался посредственно. Именно поэтому он был искренне удивлён, когда посланный забрать будущего спасителя магического мира Рубеус Хагрид удручённо поведал ему, что Гарри Поттер отказался куда-либо следовать с незнакомым громилой и даже угрожал полицией и пружинным ножом для забоя скота. Хотя, казалось бы, чему удивляться? Логично, что, оставив младенца на воспитание ненавидящим его людям, через одиннадцать лет получишь подозрительного, замкнутого неврастеника с расстройством привязанности и без всякой веры в чудеса.

Пришлось директору лично тряхнуть стариной и, вспоминая приснопамятный визит в приют к малышу Томми, навестить семейство Дурсль. Гарри настороженно посмотрел на пару ярких базарных фокусов и молча выслушал вдохновляющую речь о мире магии и чародейства. Когда Дамблдор уже начал подозревать, что мальчик немой или придурковатый, Гарри всё-таки открыл рот, чтобы спросить:

\- То есть, вы можете создавать вещи из ничего?

\- Разумеется! – обрадовался хоть какому-то проявлению интереса с его стороны Дамблдор. – Сотворение и преобразование материи изучают в школьном курсе Трансфигурации…

\- Понятно, - невежливо перебил мальчишка. – А пространством и временем можете управлять?

\- До определённой степени, конечно…

\- И я тоже всё это буду уметь?

\- Если станешь учиться прилежно, мой мальчик, - своим особенно проникновенным директорским голосом ответил Альбус.

\- И что я должен взамен?

\- Ничего. Ты зачислен в школу с момента рождения, а текущие расходы легко покроет счёт твоих родителей…

\- То есть, от меня никто ничего не потребует?

\- Кроме соблюдения школьных правил… и того, что подскажет тебе твоя совесть, - Альбус мудро сверкнул очками.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Гарри Поттер. – Что подписать?

Совести, как оказалось позже, у него было немного, и она, в основном, спала и ничего не подсказывала.

***

В Хогвартсе Поттер прослыл нелюдимым одиночкой и психом ненормальным. Он как проклятый налегал на учёбу, в особенности на Трансфигурацию и Чары, в остальном прорабатывая лишь отдельные темы, а остальное осваивая не глубже необходимого по программе. Больше ничто его не интересовало, и никто не мог понять, что человек, настолько лишённый амбиций, делает на Слизерине, и почему его не распределили в Равенкло, если он иногда даже спит в библиотеке.

На большую часть попыток внеучебной коммуникации Гарри реагировал одинаково: смотрел сквозь потенциального собеседника как сквозь пустое место и утыкался в книгу. Тем не менее, задирая его можно было сильно и быстро раскаяться, т.к. в чарах Поттер и впрямь был хорош и всегда радовался практике. На баллы факультета ему было свысока плевать.

***

Между шестым и седьмым курсом Гарри Поттер исчез. Спящие агенты Ордена Феникса подняли тревогу, и короткое расследование показало: вместо того, чтобы сесть в машину Вернона Дурсля, Поттер взял такси и доехал до Гринвича, где расплатился и бесследно канул в сплетенье улиц.

Ни через неделю, ни через две он не объявился, и никакие поиски не дали результата, как если бы Гарри Поттер не существовал или находился под мощнейшими чарами ненаходимости.

Орден Феникса стоял на ушах, было ясно, что сенсация вот-вот просочится в СМИ и тогда – страшно представить, что будет! На экстренных собраниях члены Ордена хватали Снейпа за грудки и требовали решительных действий.

\- Признавайся, у тебя же есть что-то?! – повышали они голос. – Что-то же есть?! – подразумевая, что такой скользкий тип мог и знать обходные пути, а то и сохранить что-нибудь из биоматериала покойной Лили Поттер для нужд симпатической магии.

\- Нет у меня ничего, отстаньте! - бурчал Снейп и с отвращением отпихивал коллег.

Но кое-что у него всё-таки было, так что через пару дней он уже стоял на задворках мебельного магазина в маггловском Лондоне и рассматривал стоящую в углу заросшего пустыря большую обувную коробку. Воздух вокруг буквально искрился от сложно сплетённого комплекса отвращающих чар, и можно было заложить последнюю печень: если бы обманутые зельем заклинания сейчас не принимали Снейпа за Лили, он не только не нашёл бы пустырь и коробку, он бы и в этот район в жизни не завернул.

Крышка коробки была закрашена белым. По краю вилась наведённая по трафарету надпись: «Министерство не твоих собачьих дел».

Снейп чертыхнулся, открыл коробку и шагнул внутрь.

***

В уютном заросшем саду стоял одноэтажный домик. Доски веранды поскрипывали под креслом-качалкой, в котором качался Гарри Поттер, облачённый в пижаму с зелёными единорогами, блюющими радугой. На коленях у Гарри Поттера лежал круглый серый кот, в руке дымилась чашка чая.

\- И как это понимать? – прошипел Снейп.

Гарри Поттер открыл один глаз и сказал:

\- С днём рожденья меня, декан. Сэр.

\- Вы представляете, сколько взрослых занятых людей сейчас сбиваются с ног, пытаясь отыскать вашу самодовольную персону?

\- Пусть идут на хуй, сэр, - меланхолично отозвался Поттер. – Потому что мне похуй, - и предложил ему чаю.

Неожиданно для себя, Снейп согласился.

\- И что вы собираетесь делать дальше? – поинтересовался он после чашки превосходно заваренного чая с имбирём.

\- Ни-че-го, - раздельно произнёс Поттер, гладя кота. Из рукава его выглядывала волшебная палочка, кот млел. – Мне и здесь хорошо, всего хватает.

\- Всего хватает?

\- Ну да. Мы ведь умеем создавать материю, так что ни с вещами, ни с едой проблем нет, а заклинания управления временем и пространством решают все остальные проблемы…

Снейп промолчал, но на лице его было шокированное выражение, как бы говорящее «А что, так можно было? Как же я сам не догадался?!»

\- …а коробки из-под бытовой техники можно забрать у заднего входа любого крупного магазина в конце дня, - сказал Поттер.

\- Не будьте идиотом, Поттер, - резко ответил Снейп, поднимаясь на ноги. – Мой отец был маггл. Разумеется, я знаю, где раздобыть коробку!

***

\- Я увольняюсь, - заявил он тем же вечером, бросив на стол перед Дамблдором своё заявление. – Извольте рассчитать меня и выплатить за отпуск.

Он торопился. Ему нужно было ещё заскочить за коробкой. Из-под, скажем, телевизора, да, такой размер вполне можно счесть удовлетворительным.

***

\- Что это?! – спросил восставший Волдеморт, с недоумением оглядывая опустевший Хогсмит.

\- Многое успело перемениться, мой лорд, - деликатно отозвался Люциус Малфой. – Даже, можно сказать, всё.

\- И где все? – продолжал недоумевать восставший.

\- Ну, полагаю… в коробках.

\- Где?!

\- В коробках, - Малфой, сам обладатель прелестной фешенебельной коробки из-под холодильника, немного смутился. – Как я уже говорил, с тех пор, как сообщество осознало всю недооценённую мощь нашей магии, большинство предпочитает жить в искусственно расширенных пространствах. Нам ведь подвластна материя, да и пространство со временем… Так в любом ящике можно построить королевство на свой вкус, ха-ха…

«А что, так можно было?!» - читалось на безносой вытянутой морде Тёмного Лорда.

***

Ни одна коробка, разумеется, не могла удовлетворить широте запросов Томми, даже огромная, из-под рояля. поэтому он построил себе сарай из коробок своих верных Пожирателей, и оборудовал внутри парк аттракционов в собственном вкусе. Это заняло его надолго, тем более, что захватывать власть в мире магглов и коробочных королевств оказалось проблематично и не особенно осмысленно.

***

Тем временем Дамблдор писал в Нурменгард, обильно уснащая письмо слезами старческого умиления. Общий смысл письма сводился к «Какими же мы оба были придурками».

***

Гарри Поттер пил чай и гладил кота. Наконец-то все отъебались от него со своими проблемами и войнами, и всё было хорошо.


End file.
